Daddy Pig Gets too Naughty (18)
by MasterOfRuiningChildhood
Summary: Peppa Pig gets just a bit too Naughty heheheh….
1. The Wonders of the Body

Peppa Pig was in school, she was learning about the bodies of several animals, and the basic organs of them. But of course the teacher left out the best part about Peppa, the part that Daddy Pig was aching for so long. It turns out that Daddy Pig Is fucking into Peppa Pig, he wants to stick his cock sooo far into her. But everyday when nobody was around, at work he'd look at pictures of Peppa and jerk his fat bacon cock off to her and cum out all his grease.

Daddy Pig made sure to keep his cock in his pants while around Peppa, but he couldn't help but get hard everytime he was around her. Peppa then asked about the part where they pee from and the teacher responded with, "We don't talk about those parts right now, that's for when you get older Peppa!" she then chuckled. "Why not?" Peppa asked, the teacher didn't respond, ignoring her.

Peppa Pig got home with her little brother George, when Daddy Pig was there to greet her. "Ohh, oh hi Peppa Pig, what did you learn in pre-school today?" Peppa Pig willingly responded with, "I learned about the body parts, but the teacher wouldn't let me learn about the lower region where I pee from!" Daddy Pig got mad, he screamed "Well that's a bad thing, I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch, you should learn all about that pussy! So I can fuuu- I mean... so you can learn better!" Peppa didn't know what he was saying, but she just went to take a shower.

Daddy Pig went inside the shower, taking pictures of her naked, Peppa didn't know any better, so she didn't really respond. Daddy Pig moaned every time he took a picture. It was too good for him, he cummed right in-front of her by accident! Daddy Pig snorted, running down stairs but then tripping, getting cum all over the stairs. Daddy Pig went to his room and went to sleep because the nut made him exhausted.


	2. The Assassination

_**Getting Ready**_

Daddy Pig woke up at 1AM exactly. He made sure not to wake Mommy Pig while she was sleeping, he got up and went to the bathroom. He got the pictures of Peppa Pig when she was naked out of his ass and started jerking off to them. He moaned as he went faster and faster for about a full minute, he jerked until he cummed grease all over the bathroom roof and walls.

_**Going for it**_

Daddy Pig left the photos there and walked downstairs, he went to his dresser, pulling out his GSh-18, loading in his 9x19mm bullets into the gun. He got into his car and drove to the teacher's house. He knocked onto the door, before ramming it in, crushing the teacher's husband, killing him. He walks up stairs where he sees the teacher naked, 'They must have been fucking...' Daddy Pig thought. He shot the Teacher in the legs and arms and pushed her down the stairs, he dropped the GSh-18 and jumped down. He unbuckled his pants, showing his 7 Inch greasing porky cock, all she could do is scream in terror.

Daddy Pig lifted the teacher's pussy, shoving his COCK into her, she moaned, "My god, why!" Daddy Pig just smiled as he fucked her harder and harder, he cummed a little inside her, but he kept going. He pulled out his cock, going back upstairs leaving her there twitching as she bleeds out. He picked up his GSh-18 and went back down stairs, he shoved the gun into her pussy moving it in and out. He fired, the bullet went from the pussy... to the head and to the wall. He snickered, jerking off until he cummed all over her with all his grease. Is pork cock was bulging still, HE NEEDED MORE!


	3. Peppa Pig

Daddy Pig drives home, leaving his car on in-front of the house. He walked into the house, walking up stairs and grabbing Peppa Pig, waking her up. He brought her to the bathroom and started to fuck her, she started to cry as the pain in her tiny yet new pussy begins to bleed and hurt. He responded 'Shhh shh... it'll be over soon', she continued to just cry. The giant cock began to thrust in and out as her pussy expands so wide to the 7 inch cock, it would go so far that it was destroying her internal organs.

George walks into the bathroom from all the noise thinking it was a dinosaur, but saw his father just fucking and fucking. He of course didn't know this and asked him what he was doing. Daddy Pig just laughed at him and cummed all over and in Peppa Pig, she was barley grasping onto life as her internal organs are covered in cum and are partially destroyed. He pulled his cock out of Peppa Pig, making her fall to the ground to fall unconscious. George was scared by the sudden grabbing of Daddy Pig and Daddy Pig penetrated his 7 inch cock through George's pants.

George started to cry as his butthole was penetrated and destroyed, his butthole couldn't take so much power from such a cock, he shits all over his cock in fear and dies. The cock goes through and out of his neck, with so much force Daddy Pig's cock was covered in blood, cum, and shit. Daddy Pig says out loud, "Oh dear, it seems my cock was too powerful..." He began to laugh very loudly making Mommy Pig walk upstairs. He heard him, he ran as fast as he could to his Gsh-18, cocked it back, cummed all over it, but he was moaning while cumming all over it. He was delayed as Mommy Pig walked upstairs and saw Daddy Pig with a hard cock and her 2 children on the ground all bloody and cummy.

He shot 6 shots until he finally shooting her in the throat, as he was moaning to much to actually shoot correctly. He dropped the gun and then started sticking his cock through the bullet hole in Mommy Pig's neck. His cock started to hurt as the broken bones in her neck started to stick in his cock, releasing his cum vapors from the holes. He pulled it out in fear because cum vapors are deadly, like chlorine gas. He walked over to Peppa Pig as she started to wake up, he rubbed all the bones all over her, scratching her skin and such. He sticks his cock inside her, making her to ride his 7 inches. As he walks down stairs, Peppa Pig kept jumping up and down on top of Daddy Pig's massive cock as it grew more and more due to him getting harder and harder. This was his dream, and with his dream complete, he shall burn her alive and summon her to the fish god, Chincliko.


	4. The End

Daddy Pig entered the garage, grabbing his gasoline and shoving the gasoline down Peppa Pig's throat as she begins to attempt to vomit, but it's just sent back down by the gasoline. Daddy Pig ejects Peppa Pig off his cock by ejaculating all in her as the gasoline and the cum collide with one another, he pours the rest of the gasoline onto her. He gets a match and lights it, he throws it onto her. She screams and screams as she dies in pain. The SWAT and the POLICE bang onto the door as multiple gunshots were reported. "Piggy City Police Department, open up!" one of them yelled out.

He grabs his Gsh-18 and shoots through the door, killing 1 of the POLICE officers. He runs around the corner as he prepares for the rest of them, to rush him, the door is knocked down.

With gun and cock out he turns around the corner and shoots down as many people as he can. His cock is gunned down and falls onto the floor, leaving his cock to be 0.0041 inches long. He aims the gun at himself, shooting himself in the head, as he falls to the floor, the sacrifice in the back explodes because of the fire reaching Daddy Pig's grenade supply. To add on top of that, as Daddy Pig hits the ground, he makes an explosion, equivalent to a bomb as strong as the nuclear bomb that fell onto Hiroshima in the year of 1945 ending the war with the Japanese, also ending the war called World War II.

Thus ending Daddy Pig's fetish for little pig girls.


End file.
